disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cars: The Series
Cars: the Series is an upcoming American animated web television series. It is a TV show in the Cars franchise as well as a direct sequel to Cars (2006), Cars 2 (2011) and Cars 3 (2017). It is the second Pixar series after Monsters at Work. The series is scheduled to debut on the streaming service Disney+ in April 24, 2020. Cast *Cathy Cavadini as Linda McQueen (Junior McQueen's younger sister and the main protagonist of the film. She is painted electric blue and she is the daughter of Sally Carrera and Lightning McQueen.) *Elizabeth Daily as Junior McQueen (Linda McQueen's older brother and the secondary protagonist of the film. He is painted violet and he is the son of Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera.) *Tara Strong as Candice (Junior McQueen and Linda McQueen's best friend and the deuteragonist of the film) *Grey DeLisle as Jennifer (Candice's younger sister who is also best friends with Junior McQueen and Linda McQueen. She is the secondary deuteragonist of the film and she is painted teal.) *Matthew Lillard as Cody *Pixie Davis as Nancy *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Tito *Sarah Natochenny as Lola *Hayley Nolle as Franny *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Kevin Spacey as himself *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore *Susanne Blakeslee as Lizzie *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Richard Kind as Van *Edie McClurg as Minny *Jeff Garlin as Otis *Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axlerod *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger *Jenson Button as himself *Sarah Clark as Kori Turbowitz *Shannon Spake as Shannon Spokes *Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton as himself *Claudia Leitte as Carla Veloso *Ricky Martin as Rip Clutchgoneski *Nicholas Cage as Raoul ÇaRoule *Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino *Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki *Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell *Greg Ellis as Nigel Gearsley *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze *Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze *Lynda Petty as Mrs. The King *Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco *Jeremy Piven as Harv (US) *Jeremy Clarkson as Harv (UK) *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer *John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin *Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov *Kelsey Grammer as Victor Hugo and Ivan *Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo *Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez *Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott *Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney *Bubba Wallace as Bubba Wheelhouse *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Klay Hall as Jan Kowalski and Miguel and Arturo and Tsubasa and LJH 86 Special *Jonathan Adams as Judge Davis and Fonzarelli *Richard Pearce as Little King and Yellow Bird *Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle *Priyanka Chopra as Ishani *John Cleese as Bulldog *Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom *Ed Harris as Blade Ranger *Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper *Wes Studi as Windlifter *Curtis Armstrong as Maru *Regina King as Dynamite *Dale Dye as Cabbie *Matt L. Jones as Drip *Danny Pardo as Blackout *Bryan Callen as Avalanche *Corri English as Pinecone *Kari Wahlgren as Patch *Julie Kavner as Winnie *Jerry Stiller as Harvey *Patrick Warburton as Pulaski *Teri Hatcher as Dottie *Brad Garrett as Chug *Danny Mann as Sparky *Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers *Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez *Eugene Levy as Sheldon Shifter (Cruz Ramirez’s boyfriend or her husband) *Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp *Chris Cooper as Smokey *TBA as Ya Chun Fei *Isiah Whitlock, Jr. as River Scott *Margo Martindale as Louise Nash *Nathan Fillion as Sterling *Keith Wickham as Erik Laneley *David Errigo Jr. as Alex Carvill *Bob Peterson as Dr. Damage and Wilbur Gearshift and Zip Joltline *Mario Andretti as Mario Andretti *Andrew Stanton as Fred *Lindsey Collins as Mia *Elissa Knight as Tia *E.J Holowicki as DJ *Jonas Rivera as Boost *Adrian Ochoa as Wingo *Lou Romano as Snot Rod *Michael Schumacher as Michael Schumacher Ferrari *Larry Benton as Larry and RM *Douglas "Mater" Keever as Albert Hinkey *Patton Oswalt as Not Chuck *Bruce Campbell as Rod "Torque" Redline *Craig Ferguson as Red (speaking voice) *Will Collyer as Brick Yardley *Corbin Bleu as Cam Spinner and Jimmy Cables and Dino Draftsky and Carl Clutchen *Michael Rutter as Michael Rotor *Christian Roman as Chris Roamin' *Zac Efron as Chip Gearings and Rev Roadages and Jack DePost and Floyd Mulvihill and Speedy Comet *Mitchel Musso as Tommy Highbanks and Buck Bearingly and Phil Tankson and Rex Revler and Terry Kargas and Lane Locke and Ricky Axel and Darren Leadfoot and Dud Throttleman *Markus Kranzler as Markus Krankzler *Corey Burton as Conrad Camber and Flip Dover and Tim Treadless and Harvey Rodcap and Paul Conrev and Fletcher *Eric Barker as Eric Braker *Erik von Detten as Spikey Fillups *Tony Anselmo as Ponchy Wipeout and Ralph Carlow *Jonas Jarvers as Jonas Carvers *Richard Alexander as Reb Meeker and Rich Mixon and Ed Truncan and Herb Curbler and George New-Win and Ernie Gearson and Dirkson D'Agostino and T.G. Castlenut and Murray Clutchburn and Matthew Overtaker *Richard Gunzer as Richie Gunzit *James Roderick as Jim Reverick *Aaron Conover as Aaron Clocker *Brian Clark as Brian Spark *Philp Pope as J.D. McPillar and H.J. Hollis and Steve LaPage and Barry DePedal and James Wisconsin and Bruce Miller and Parker Brakeston *J.P. Vine as J.P. Drive *Bobby Podesta as Bobby Roadtesta *Daniel Garcia as Dan Carcia *Noah Klocek as Noah Gocek *Keith Ferguson as Lee Revkins Pitties *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm *Keanu Reeves as Marcus Bolt *Kristen Bell as Lynn *Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo and Siddeley *Michel Michelis as Tomber *Matthew Lillard as Sheldon Shifter Jr. (Cruz Ramirez and Sheldon Shifter's son) *Maria Canals Barrera as Fiona Ramirez (Cruz Ramirez and Sheldon Shifter's daughter) *Kate McKinnon as Kate Ramirez (Cruz Ramirez's mother, Sheldon Shifter's mother-in-law, Antonio Ramirez's wife and Sheldon Shifter Jr. and Fiona Ramirez's grandmother) *Bart Johnson as Antonio Ramirez (Cruz Ramirez's father, Sheldon Shifter's father-in-law, Kate Ramirez's wife and Sheldon Shifter Jr. and Fiona Ramirez's grandfather) *Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter *Jeremy Maxwell as Arvy Motorhome *Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton *Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo *Joe Mantegna as Grem *Peter Jacobson as Acer *Eric Bauza as Dash Boardman *Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain *Harrison Ford as Doc Hudson (flashbacks) *Jim Parsons as Ron Hover *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven *Donald Fullilove as Stinger (speaking voice) *Dan Povenmire as El Machismo *MacInTalk as VINs and VINs 2.0 *Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave as The Queen and Mama Topolino *Kate Micucci as Holley Shiftwell's mother *Jonathan Forbes as Zachary Johnson (Cruz Ramirez and Sheldon Shifter's brother, Sheldon Shifter Jr. and Fiona Ramirez's uncle, and an Irish racer in the World Grand Prix) *Fernando Alonso as Himself *Felipe Massa as Himself *Roger Craig Smith as Eduardo Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's son) *Tress MacNeille as Francesca Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's daughter) *Bret Iwan as Bobby Swift's crew chief, Lester Swift and Tony *Teresa Gallagher as Mater's computer *Mark Winterbottom as Frosty *Memo Rojas as Memo Rojas Jr. *Max Verstappen as Max McTrafficen *Kevin Magnussen as Kevin Magwheelsen *Kimi Räikkönen as Kimi Revkönen *Daniel Ricciardo as Daniel Ricardo *Robert Kubica as Robert Carbica *Erik Passoja as Shogan Todoroki *Romain Grosjean as Roadmain Grosjean *Lando Norris as himself *Kathy Coates as Kathy Copter *Emily Blunt as Katherine *Jerry Seinfeld as Judge Honda *James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam *William Byron as William Corvette *Jon Cryer as Todd *Mason Vale Cotton as Toby *Bailee Madison as Melanie *Denis Leary as Trev Diesel *Johnny Depp as General Achy *Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat *Brian Fee as Al Oft *Eddie Murphy as Jeffrey Murphy *Michael Jackson as himself (archive recording) *Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV *Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold *Jay Leno as Jay Limo *Kerry Shale as George G. Gremlin *Alex Bowman as Alex Breakman *Flo Rida as Falcon Bull *Santino Fontana as Charger *John Viener as Smoke Signal *Juan Pablo Montoya as Juan Pablo Toyota *Ayrton Senna as himself (archive recording) *Jos Verstappen as Jos McTrafficen *Jon Stevens as David Weathers *Ashley Tisdale as Amanda (One of Jackson Storm‘s friends in the 2nd Annual Race-O-Rama series and she’s Fiona Ramirez and Sheldon Shifter Jr.’s best friend) *Lucas Grabeel as El Machismo 2.0 (One of Jackson Storm‘s friends in the 2nd Annual Race-O-Rama series) *Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown *Chris Rock as Lee Revkins *Nathan Lane as Milo *Ernie Sabella as Jack Albertson *Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile *Amy Poehler as Sally's younger sister (The same Porsche as Sally. But her paint is Irish green.) *Alex Reymundo as El Guapo *Rafael Sigler as Papo *Steve Purcell as Gerald *Jerry Trainor as Todd Marcus Episodes TBA Category:Disney+